Gold Fish
The Gold Fish is a foe in , and a summon in the latter. In EBF4, it appears primarily in the Temple of Godcat. It is a member of the Fish enemy class. Appearance True to its name, the Gold Fish loosely resembles a fish. It is hovering in the air thanks to its rocket boosters. It's entirely golden, including the flames coming out of the engines. (mention the red thing in EBF5) Overview (insert in-battle behaviour summary here) Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 , and attacks. Launches a final attack when defeated. |HP = 211 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.3 |Exp = 33 |AP = 3.2 |SP = 3.2 |Gold = 35 |thunder = -80% |earth = 100% |poison = 100% |bomb = -80% |wind = -80% |burn = 100% |freeze = 50% |psn = 100% |item1name = Microcontroller |item1chance = 70% |item2name = Springy Spring |item2chance = 60% |item3name = Steel Plate |item3chance = 20% |item4name = Chain Link |item4chance = 40% |item5name = Gold Plate |item5chance = 10% }}Prior to the Battle Mountain update, it had Wind resistance instead. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 70% -- |Crit1 = 10% -- |RdF1 = 10% -- |Syphon1 = B |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Smoke Cloud |Target2 = All |Power2 = 16 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Wind |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Cooler |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 32 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Wind |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Jet Flow |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 34 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Fire |StatusChance4 = 30% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Mini Missiles |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 40 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Bomb |StatusChance5 = 80% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = Is used only upon death. Ignores any pre-death (de)buffs. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance2 = 33% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Swift Flight |Target3 = All |Power3 = 22 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Fire |Element%3 = 20% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 33% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Holy Laser |Target4 = All |Power4 = 26 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Holy |Element%4 = 100% |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Gets 33% chance of 2x Dry on Hard or Epic difficulties. Before the v2 update, the attack was Physical. |Attack5 = Fish Missiles (Bomb Blast) |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 42 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Bomb |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Is used only upon death. Ignores any pre-death (de)buffs. Ignores Lovable. Cannot be used if ed or ned. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Death → Mini Missiles; * Berserked → Ram; * Syphoned → Jet Flow; * Otherwise → Ram (1/4), Smoke Cloud (1/4), Cooler (1/4), Jet Flow (1/4). Mini Missiles will not be activated if no foes are left in the wave. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Swift Flight (3/4), Holy Laser (1/4); * If Syphoned → Ram (1/2), Triple Loop (1/2); * If Berserked → Holy Laser; * Otherwise → Ram (1/4), Triple Loop (1/4), Swift Flight (1/4), Holy Laser (1/4). *Triple Loop will prioritize targets that aren't resistant to Fire. Additionally, the Steam Fish will use its Fish Missiles when it's killed (unless it's Syphoned or Stunned). Unlike most other foes, the Gold Fish doesn't get a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. Summon In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes